


Angeles

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We've all heard Jensen singing it, but now Castiel gets to hear Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angeles

The shop was big, Castiel thought, compared to the others that the Winchesters would often frequent. Cleaner, too- Less dust and smoke and general untidiness. This made Castiel feel rather wary.

"Dean," the Angel asked, Blue eyes narrowed. "What are we doing in here? We have a case-"

"Dude." Dean turned, eyebrows raised, and pointed at the trench-coat-ed angel. "We've been on this case for weeks, man. Just...gimme five minutes, okay?" At this Castiel nodded hesitantly. Dean smiled a genuine smile at him, crinkling the corners of his eyes, and continued to walk through the store, which was filled with musical instruments of different shapes, sizes, and colours. The way Dean would gaze at them was similar to the way he might gaze at a woman at a bar- his eyes lit up, and a small smiled graced his features as he appreciated every little detail, every curve. It was nice to see dean smile every once in a while, Cas thought.

He followed the blond hunter through the shop, waiting as Dean would pause in front of the instruments and just... Look. At things he would never buy but would nonetheless desire. There was no need for a guitar on the job, Dean would probably say. After a while, Dean stopped in front of an old acoustic guitar.

It was black, and obviously preowned- covered in faint scratches and the remnants of a sticker. It was the one the hunter would have bought if he could, Castiel was positive.

"Hey, man," Dean called to the owner, "Mind if i have a shot?" he gestured to the guitar loosely.

"Sure, buddy!" A thin man with long black hair and a grey Metallica t-shirt answered from behind a dusty desk at the back of the store.

"Sweet." Dean grinned, green eyes sparkling as he removed the old guitar from the stand it was in, carrying it with care which Castiel admired greatly. The hunter pulled up a stool from across the aisle and strummed his fingers gently across the strings. They were perfectly tuned, and a melodic sound passed through the store as dean played a string of chords.

"You... Play?" Castiel asked, the first he had spoken in a whileso engrossed was he in Dean's actions. "Yeah. A lot of free time when Dad was on hunts, y'know." Castiel did know, and he smiled a small, sad smile. After a while Dean began to pick a song, a content smile on his freckled face. Looking up at Castiel, he began to sing softly, his fingers picking out the chords perfectly with practiced ease.

_"Someone's always comin' around here, trailin' some new kill..."_

It wasn't the type of music the Angel knew dean for- classic rock... Led Zepplin, AC/DC,That kind of thing- it was completely different and not what Castiel expected from the hunter at all.

_"What's a game of chance to you to win this one_

_of real skill? So glad to meet you, Angeles..."_

Castiel knew of every song in the universe. But to him, right now, none of them could be as beautiful as the one Dean was singing to him, in a small shop in Illinois.

_"Did you add up all the cards to play_

_To zero and sign up with evil, Angeles?"_

Dean was completely relaxed, his body swaying softly as his fingers flew across the strings with familiar precision. His voice washed over Castiel and the angel let his eyelids fall closed over his blue eyes as he listened to Dean's voice echoing through the store.

_"I can make you satisfied in everything you do,_

_All your secret wishes could right now be coming true..._

_Spend forever with my poison arms around you..."_

 "I wish I could, Dean..." Castiel murmurred.

_"No-one's gonna fool around with us,_

_No-one's gonna fool around with us,_

_So glad to meet you, Angeles..."_

The song faded off, and Dean smiled bashfully at the floor as the last note rang through the store. Castiel smiled his small smile at Dean. From the back of the store came the sound of the owner clapping,and shouting, "Dude! You're awesome!" Dean looked to the back of the room, blushing.

"Thanks, man!" And then he turned his impossibly green eyes towards a silent Castiel, grinning like a child. Cas smiled.

"I believe, Dean, you have an exceptional skill with that particular instrument." Dean's grin widened, were that possible, and he resembled a cheshire cat, a smile Cas had not seen on Dean in years.

"Thanks, Cas." He stood up as put the guitar back on its stand with a longing glance as his phone rang in his jeans, blasting what Castiel recognized as AC/DC through its small speakers. Dean pulled it out of his pocket and started walking. "That'll be Sam- come on, case time." Castiel followed swiftly behind Dean, his ears replaying Dean's beautiful voice again and again, barely listening to Dean telling him about a witch.

**_"So glad to meet you, Angeles..."_ **


End file.
